Tender Warrior
by Nuin'arien
Summary: The Prince of Ithilien shares a moment with his newborn son. A sweet one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** All things LotR belong to the estate and heirs of JRR Tolkien. The fanfic writer has no monetary gain for this work.

Constructive criticism highly encouraged and much appreciated!

-Nuingaríen

* * *

**Dragon Slayer**

_by Hilary Lind_

Within your soul a fire burns

A love for King and kin

Stout of heart and courage too

Built to fight and win

Shoulders broad and mighty hands

To carry shield and sword

Armed with virtue and with truth

For service to your Lord

Dragon slayer await the call

To enter battles fray

To face the dragons of your time

To fight and win the day

But for now enjoy the dream

Of action, war and quest

And lay your sleepy little head

Upon my loving chest

* * *

It was early morning, just before sunrise but light was already beginning to illuminate the edges of the landscape around Emyn Arnen. Faramir, Prince of Ithilien stood by a window in the bed chamber he shared with his wife. In his arms lay a small bundle that the Lady of Ithilien had just delivered the night before—their firstborn, a son. The Prince shifted him in his arms so the infant could see out the window though through half closed eyes.

"Look, my son, the sun is rising over the land; our land which will one day be yours to govern. Listen, the birds are just beginning to sing their song. They sing 'welcome' to their new prince."

The infant stirred in his wrappings as if snuggling closer to his father's warmth. The rising sun began to cast its first rays across the land. The proud father continued.

"The sun is just reaching across the fields. Yonder lies the Pelennor, dear one. There a great battle was fought. This is the land where your mother and father staked their very lives and with other brave souls, won."

The baby opened sleepy grey eyes in what appeared to be an attempt to see all the places his father was pointing out.

In the village below, several people were setting out on their labors for the day. A farmer walked to his field, a woman walked to the well with a pail, and a young groom walked to the stables to feed and tend the Steward's horses.

"It is for a day such as this that we fought, Elboron, for simple folk such as they who go to their toil at the beginning of the day and come home to a warm meal and bed at night. We fought that they may continue to live peaceful lives without having to keep looking over their shoulder to see if an enemy is lurking nearby. As the Valar will, it is my prayer that you will not have to fight for this same peace only that you will be able to maintain it." Faramir paused and was thoughtfully silent for awhile.

"The sky is clear, my son—your mother's courage, yea, and the halfling Merry's have ensured that these same skies will no longer be blighted by the shadow of the black breath. You have a wonderful mother, Elboron." The baby turned toward his father's voice. "You know she loves you very much, don't you? We both do."

The infant started to fuss and Faramir brushed his fingers gently against his cheek, "Shhh, my son, allow your mother a few more moments of sleep. Eru knows she deserves it. You quite exhausted her, Elboron. But you were very good and came as quick as you can."

Faramir smiled in surprised delight when his son turned toward his hand and grasped his little finger in its mouth. "Indeed, you already know how to fend for yourself—though I do hope you would not grow up so fast that you will no longer need your parents' protection." The baby only continued to suck.

From the large bed Éowyn stirred, then gasped when she did not find the infant beside her. Before she could sit up her seeking gaze was greeted by the sight of her husband tenderly cradling the baby to his chest, crooning a lullaby. The early morning light coming through the large window bathed the father and son in a warm glow. Éowyn settled back against her pillow, content to watch her family with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N

I found the "Dragon Slayer" poem on google. There was no contact information for the author so if anyone knows how to please let me know and I will ask her permission directly. No copyright infringement intended!


End file.
